


miss me, miss me

by Anonymous



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Missionary Position, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Your boys are constantly ribbing each other, and now that Evans has the upper-hand with his involvement in CA: CW, he video chats an ostracised Hemsworth for the sole purpose of rubbing it in his face. Not one to take it lying down (he prefers to top), Hemsworth decides to play dirty and use the one other person Evans misses most.





	miss me, miss me

**Author's Note:**

> Guess when I got the idea, and you’ll have an sense of how long it took me to write this.

Steam rushes out as you step out of the humid en suite and into your bedroom. The cool air pricks the damp skin left bare by your fluffy towel.

Hemsworth’s on the bed, and you stop short at his phone aimed in your direction.

“Hems!” You hold the towel steadfast to your body and glare at him. “What the hell?”

“Just showing Evans how things are without him here.” He taps the screen and turns the phone around for you to see Evans’ face filling up the screen.

He flashes his dimples. “Hi baby.” There’s a glow of light from his left, and he’s leaning back against the headboard of his hotel room.

The corner of your mouth ticks up. “Hey.” You climb onto the king-sized bed and cuddle up to Hemsworth so Evans can see the both of you. “Miss you ’round here.”

“I miss you too. But I’m having such a huge blast with the guys.” The dig is aimed at Hemsworth, and you hide your smirk as you side-eye the man beside you for his reaction.

He simply throws an arm around your shoulders and tugs you in to place a kiss to your damp head. “You know what I’m having a huge blast doing?”

Evans grins. “What’s that?”

“Our girl.” Hemsworth grabs your breast, and you gasp, even as you arch into his touch.

Evans inhales, eyes wide, as your hand finds Hemsworth’s thigh, where your fingers dig into the firm muscles under the cotton of his sweatpants.

Hemsworth chuckles, thick fingers working the soft flesh through the fabric of your towel.

“Let me see her tits,” Evans says, hoarse with arousal.

“Mm, not yet. You’ve been naughty.” He drags a finger along your collarbone, collecting the droplets clinging to your skin. “And what happens when you’re naughty, love?”

“You have to wait,” you murmur as his finger dips into your cleavage, loosening the towel.

“That’s right.”

“Fuck you,” Evans growls.

Hemsworth tsks. “You’ll regret that.”

You shudder at the dark promise in his voice and grip the swelling lump in his pants. “Hems.”

He hums, pressing into your touch as he hardens even more. “Good girl.”

Writhing against him, pleasure zaps to our pussy as your hard nipples rub against the towel. “Chris,” you say breathlessly.

“I bet you miss that too, Evans. Hearing your name from that sexy as sin mouth.” He nudges his nose against your temple and sits up, pulling you with him. “One sec.” He leans over you to place the phone on the charging dock on the bedside table, turning it so you’re both in view of the camera.

You lie back against the pillow but know better than to take the towel off, no matter how desperate you are to feel the cool sheets on your heated skin.

Hemsworth returns to your side, pushing the length of his body along yours and propping himself on an elbow. “Mm, now where were we?”

Evans has gone quiet, though there’s a glower of contempt on his face.

You purse your lips at him in a silent, sympathetic kiss, and his frown eases a little.

Meanwhile, Hemsworth is running a hand down your upper body and teasing butterfly kisses and kitten licks across the exposed skin above your towel. He bites the side of your jaw, bringing your attention back to him, before capturing your mouth in a thorough kiss. His tongue is demanding as it invades your mouth, coercing your tongue into his mouth with heavy sucks and firm strokes.

You moan into him, hands coming up to grip the back of his head and push the kiss impossibly deeper. His answering groan vibrates into you until everything throbs with renewed energy.

A hot hand rests on the top of your head, sending chills down to your toes. He pulls away with a thick, wet smack of your lips and throws a smirk at Evans. Smug. Taunting. Challenging.

Evans’ jaw works as he grits his teeth.

With a deft flick of his wrist, Hemsworth opens your towel, exposing your body to the cool air. As he grabs a breast with a big hand, his mouth descends on the other at an angle to show Evans. Love bites and possessive squeezes, hard sucks and soft pinches, he works you into a squirming mess, all the pleasure surging down to your pulsating pussy.

You rub your legs together in desperate need for friction, blindly reaching for his hand. You peel it away from your chest and push it down, down to where you really need it. “Please.”

An agonised groan grates through the phone.

A fingertip reaches the top of your slit before he pauses. “What do you think, Evans?”

“Yes,” he says on an exhale, either in relief and being included again or in answer to your silent request. “I bet she’s soaked.”

“You wet, possum?” Thick fingers glide through your swollen lips, the slick sound of you dirty and arousing. “Shit,” he whispers as Evans lets out a series of muttered _fuck_ ’s. “Hear that?”

“Lemme see,” Evans says. “Fuck, man—I wanna see.”

Hemsworth grabs the phone. “Bend your knees, love.”

You do as you’re told, and he adjusts your legs so your thighs are spread and feet touching. He props the phone against your heels, and you almost jump at Evans’ loud groan.

His eyes are transfixed, top lip in a feral curl while the other is trapped between his teeth. You moan, parting your thighs wider to allow him a better view. “ _Fuck_ me, baby. You look amazing.”

Hemsworth returns to your side. “Be a good girl and don’t move those cute feet.” He rubs your puffy clit and your thighs clench.

“Oh my god,” you say with a whimper.

“That’s it. Moan for us, love. You want it, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, you’re so warm and slippery.” His fingers glide down to your hole, and you throw your head back on a silent gasp. He nips your bottom lip. “Let him hear you.”

Your hand plays with your tits while the other circles his wrist where he’s sliding a finger through your slimy slit. “Oh, Chris, please. I want your fingers.”

Hemsworth eases two long, thick fingers inside to the sound of Evans’ ragged moan, which is quickly drowned out by the sound of your pussy squelching as Hemsworth begins slow pumps.

“Damn,” Evans mutters. “Babe, you’re fuckin’ soaked. God—Hemmy, how does she taste?”

Hemsworth pulls out and sucks his fingers. His eyes flutter and he yanks them out with a wet ‘pop’. “Fuck, like a dirty girl.”

Evans groans.

Hemsworth smirks, too smug for his own good. You roughly drag a palm down the tent in his pants and his face catches in surprised pleasure.

You slip into his pants and wrap around his long, hard cock, drawing a gruff sound from him. “Mm… You’re so hard for me.”

“How hard is he, baby?”

“Hard enough to stuff my ass.”

Twin groans fill your ears the way you wish your holes are filled right now—full and thick.

Hemsworth grabs a tit and humps your hand. “That’s a treat for next time.”

Your asshole clenches. _Hm. Can’t wait._

Hemsworth shifts, freeing his dick, and settles close against you. He wraps a corded arm around your shoulders and his fingers find its way back to your neglected pussy.

You both jerk each other off, letting out filthy sounds for Evans’ benefit while he eggs you on with the sound of his harsh breaths and words muttered through clenched teeth. “You’re both so fucking hot… I’m achingly hard, _god_ … Wanna fuck you so bad… I can almost smell your pussy, baby… Shit, yeah… Jack him tight and fast with those pretty fingers.”

Hemsworth’s turned his face against the side of your head, and you get an earful of his heavy pants and rumbling moans.

Your bottom lip finds its way between your teeth, and you force your eyes open.

(When did they close?)

Evans’ brows are contorted and his lips shiny with his saliva. His hands are out of frame, but his right shoulder shifts enough for you to imagine him rubbing his thickening cock through his pants. Mmm… You miss having a hard dick in your mouth while another fills you to bursting from behind, rocking between them as a disjointed chorus of groans and grunts sound from above you.

The tip of Hemsworth’s cock is leaky with pre-cum and desperately red, and fuck, you want it inside you so bad.

A zipper sounds.

You thrust your hips into his hand, breaking his rhythm. “Please fuck me.”

“Do you need my hard dick?”

“Yes. I want your big fat cock slamming my little pussy.”

An animalistic growl tears through Hemsworth, and he smashes his lips against yours. Hard fingers press against your wet core, the other urging you to turn on your side.

“Hey!” Evans says. “I can’t see!”

You tear your mouth away and grab the phone where it’s fallen face down on the bed between your thighs. Hemsworth trails distracting licks and sucks down your neck as you attempt to prop Evans up back on the charging dock. He hauls you on his lap just as his mouth reaches a ticklish spot and you giggle, squirming away from him. “Cut it out, Hems. I can’t—” You break off with a moan as he drags his thick cock through your slit.

You dig fingers into the taut muscles of his broad shoulder as the other quivers mid-air, gripping the phone like your life depends on it.

“What the fuck just happened?” Evans asks.

Hemsworth sets the phone on the dock and licks a line between your tits. “Ride me, baby. Give him a good show.” He leans back against the headboard, big hands stroking your thighs. His hooded eyes are trained on your face as you begin moving forward and back, sliding yourself against his length.

“Shit,” Evans says. “Put him inside, honey. Wanna see you bounce on that cock.”

Reaching between your legs, you hold Hemsworth steady and rise on your knees to fit the tip of his slick dick against you. His fingers grip your legs tight as his teeth snatches his bottom lip. There’s an anticipating expression on his lust-filled face that breaks with a moan as you lower yourself.

He throws his head back, mouth open and eyes closed with bliss as his hard, thick length pushes into your silky pussy. “Fuuuck.”

You reach the base of his cock and seat yourself on his lap. As you adjust to him, his callused hands drag up and down your body, muttering sweet and naughty nothings. “Oh, love… Such a good girl. Your beautiful little pussy takes me so well.”

You give your boys a good show. Hemsworth steadies your hips as you move sensually with seductive looks and expressions. Hands roam your bare, heated skin; playing with aching tits, squeezing and pulling your ass cheeks, up in your hair with your head thrown back. You let out sexy little mewls and moan their names. “You’re so big, Hems. Oh my god, I love your dick.”

Their own litany of praises spill over the noisy squelching of your coupling until you don’t even know who’s saying what anymore:

“You look amazing, baby.”

“You take cock so well.”

“God, I could die inside of you.”

“Wanna fill you with our cum.”

“Bounce harder—nghh, love those tits.”

“Oh, fuck yeah. Fill you to bursting.”

“Squeeze that dick, dirty girl.”

You stop with burning thighs. “Fuck me from behind.” You ease off him and get onto your hands and knees facing Evans. “Are you touching yourself?”

“If you were here you’d be choking on my dick right now.” He winks, and you throw him a sultry smirk and lick your lips.

Hemsworth pulls your knees further apart and you gasp, almost losing your balance. A stack of pillows is place before you and you rest your forearms on it, leaving your ass to stick high in the air.

“Shit,” he rasps. “You look amazing.” He notches the head of his cock against your leaky hole and presses a kiss to the middle of your back before plunging into you in one hard push and forcing out a guttural sound from your throat.

Hands clenching your hips and pelvis press tight against your ass, he swirls his hips and _god_ , he’s so deep like this.

“You feel so good, baby,” he husks, voice dark with pleasure. “You’re my best girl. Fuck, I love you like this.”

You hum, shifting your hips side to side and eliciting an animalistic rumble from him. He pounds into you with hard and fast ruts, producing dirty squelching sounds and bringing you higher.

Pushing the pillows away, you lock your elbows and curl your fingers into the sheets as his snapping hips threatening to push you face first over the side of the bed.

He slaps your ass and you gasp. Fingers tangle in your hair, and your second gasp is cut off as he yanks your head back, exposing your bouncing tits to Evans.

“Ah, god yes,” Evans hisses.

You open your eyes to slits. He’s slouched back against the headboard, what you can see of his lower body shifting, as if he’s humping into his hand. His eyebrows are pinched high with urgent need, hair sticking every which way above his shiny forehead.

“Fuck that pussy good. You’re the hottest little thing, baby girl.”

You shudder, squeezing around the cock burning you with pleasure from the inside out. “Oh my god. Oh my _god_!”

“Shit, shit.” Hemsworth lets go of your hair and your arms give in. You smash the side of your face against the sheets and moan at the new angle. “I’m gonna cum!” His fingers ram into the side of your leg. “Where’s your clit? Touch yourself for me, love.”

You straighten your arm as the other slips between your spread legs. Pulling your head up, your gaze meets Evans’ hungry expression, and your mouth drops as your fingers rub furiously, chasing an orgasm that’s so fucking close. You just need a little more.

Evans grunts. “Oh god, fuck… Shit, I’m close—I’m so close.”

“Cum on my face, Chris. Oh, baby. I wanna swallow your hot cum.”

He lets out a pained moan as he throws his head back, eyes pinched tight as a growl curls his lips. “ _Yes_.” He calls out your name as a white streak shoots up and hits the underside of his chin.

You cum with a shriek, your whole body seizing. You barely register Hemsworth pulling out of you and throwing you onto your back before he grinds the length of his pulsing dick along your spasming pussy. Hips rutting fast and desperate, he kneels tall between your legs, slick body powerful and dangerous as a fierce expression darkens his face.

With a loud, guttural groan of your name, thick, hot ropes of cum spurts out across your heaving body and paint your face, neck and tits. He shoves his throbbing cock back inside your pussy to spray your hole with the last of his sticky jizz.

He collapses onto his forearms braced by your head, driving his quivering length deeper inside your stuttering pussy and grinding against your sensitive clit. He muffles your moan with a sloppy, dirty kiss with lazy tongues and dragging teeth. His thumbs brush over your hard nipples, and the tingles spread throughout your body.

You hum, wrapping your legs around him and scratching the bulging biceps holding his weight off you. “You’re so sexy.”

Hemsworth smirks as Evans chuckles breathlessly. With one last pump, he pulls out and flops onto the bed, pressing the length of his body against your side and propping his head on a hand.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Evans says, grinning sloppily with droopy eyes.

“Okay,” Hemsworth says on a sigh, reaching over you for the phone. “Well, bye.”

Evans’ eyes widen. “Wai—!”

With the call disconnected, he settles back on the bed.

You chuckle, sticking your heated and sweaty bodies together as you snuggle up to him. “That was mean.”

“Serves him right.” He kisses your forehead and drapes an arm around you, holding you impossibly closer. “Mm…”

You swirl a finger between the ridges of his hard, damp chest, and nuzzle your face into his neck. “Think he’ll brag about _Civil War_ again?”

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”


End file.
